Card List by Type (Hero)
This is a listing of all current hero cards by type. Cards in italics are signature cards. Characters 1-R-1 "Ash Williams" 1-R-14 "Chev Chelios" 1-R-27 "John Rambo" 2-R-1 "Major Scott McCoy" 2-R-16 "Michael Emerson" 2-R-30 "Tank Girl" 3-R-1 "Robocop" 3-R-15 "Sergeant Elias Grodin" 3-R-28 "The Terminator" Partners 3-R-BB1 "John Connor" Universal Cards 1-R-101 "The Drop" 2-R-BB3 "Decipher This" 3-R-BB3 "The Edge" Fight Cards Signature Fight Cards 1-U-11 "Who Wants Some" 1-U-20 "I'm the Terminator" '' ''1-U-37 "They Drew First Blood" 2-U-12 "Sleep Tight, Sucker" 2-U-29 "You Must Feed" 2-U-44 "You've Been Stealing Vater" 3-U-14 "Your Move Creep" 3-U-26 "We're Gonna Run Into Something" '' ''3-U-32 "Hasta La Vista, Baby" 3-R-BB2 "Don't Even Think About It" Global fight cards 1-U-39 "M-1" 1-U-40 "M-2" 1-U-41 "M-3" 1-U-42 "M-4" 1-C-43 "P-1" 1-C-44 "P-2" 1-C-45 "P-3" 1-U-46 "P-4" 1-U-47 "S-1" 1-U-48 "S-2" 1-U-49 "S-3" 1-U-50 "S-4" 2-C-45 "M-9" 2-R-46 "M-10" 2-C-47 "P-9" 2-C-48 "P-10" 2-C-49 "S-9" 2-C-50 "S-10" 3-C-42 "M-13" 3-R-43 "M-14" 3-C-44 "M-15" 3-C-45 "P-13" 3-C-46 "P-14" 3-R-47 "P-15" 3-C-48 "S-13" 3-U-49 "S-14" 3-C-50 "S-15" Instants Instant:Setup 1-U-18 "Haitian Voodoo" 1-U-19 "Have Yourself a Nice Death" 2-C-20 "Lookout Point" 3-R-29 "Burned" 3-R-31 "Hammer Time" Instant:Enhance 1-U-15 "Congratulations" 2-C-13 "Smashing Melons" 2-C-17 "A Survival Manual" 2-C-34 "Drop Something?" 2-C-35 "Gear Up" 2-C-39 "Ripper" 3-R-7 "I Brought You Some Food" 3-C-12 "Toxic Waste" 3-C-18 "Just the Beginning" 3-C-33 "In the Line of Sight" Instant:Score 1-U-5 "New Hand" 1-U-9 "The Necronomicon" 1-U-32 "Don't Push It" 1-C-34 "Mission Accomplished" 2-U-6 "Delay Their Reinforcements" 2-R-14 "Something to Say" 2-U-25 "The Elixir of Blood" 3-C-11 "This Guy Is Really Good" 3-U-22 "Take a Break" 3-C-23 "Torch This Place" 3-R-27 "What, Me Worry?" 3-U-31 "You're a Terminator" Instant:Cooldown 1-U-35 "Preparation" 2-C-22 "Regeneration" Conditions (A) after the card name indicates that the card is a Condition:Ally card. 1-U-4 "Into my Hand" 1-U-6 "Not Lookin' for Any Trouble" 1-U-10 "This is My Boomstick" 1-U-16 "Eve" (A) 1-U-21 "Keeping You Alive" 1-U-23 "Stayin' Alive" 1-C-31 "Colonel Samuel Trautman" (A) 1-C-38 "You're Finished!" 2-C-4 "Bad Reception" 2-U-7 "Get Your Badges On" 2-C-8 "Headlines" 2-U-10 "Parting Shot" 2-R-15 "Target Dummies" 2-C-18 "Creature of the Night" 2-U-26 "Try Some Noodles" 2-C-28 "You Are One of Us" 2-U-37 "Jet Girl" (A) 2-C-38 "Jet Girl's Jet" 2-C-40 "Roughed Up" 3-C-2 "Adjust" 3-C-3 "Bucket-boy's Online" 3-U-4 "Bullet & Heat Proof Soft Armor" 3-R-6 "ED-209" 3-U-16 "Feeling Good's Good Enough" '' 3-C-19 "Make War Not Peace" 3-C-20 "Medivac Support" 3-C-24 "Tripwire" 3-C-34 "Leader of the Human Resistance" ''3-U-37 "Terminated" 3-C-38 "Terminator Relics" 3-C-39 "We Know This Guy's Involved" Gear 1-U-3 "Ash's Chainsaw" '' 1-U-22 "Stainless-steel Meat Cleaver" ''1-U-33 "Hoyt/Easton Compound Bow" '' 2-R-9 "Hijackers' Weapons" 2-C-27 "Wooden Stake" 2-C-33 "Danger Ball" 2-U-42 "Tank Girl's Tank" 3-U-8 "Retractable Interface Spike" 3-C-21 "Platoon Ordnance" 3-U-40 "Weapons Cache" Effects 1-C-2 "An Eye on My Shoulder" 1-U-7 "Pit Fiend" 1-U-8 "Something Dark in the Woods" 1-C-12 "Wrong Book" 1-U-13 "You're Going Down!" 1-U-17 "Excitement, Fear, Danger" 1-U-24 "The Job" 1-U-25 "The White Man is Cool!" 1-U-26 "Want to Hold Hands?" 1-C-28 "A Good Supply of Body Bags" 1-C-29 "Attack Dogs" 1-U-30 "Breaking the Road Block" 1-U-36 "Right on His Tail" 2-R-2 "American Ambush" 2-R-3 "Amphibious Team" 2-R-5 "Bullseye" 2-R-11 "Rocket Launcher" 2-U-19 "Garlic Bath" ''2-U-21 "Now You Know" '' 2-R-23 "Santa Carlas's Missing" 2-U-24 "Serious Vampire Activity" 2-R-31 "CRUNCH!" 2-R-32 "Cyber-genic Arm" ''2-U-36 "I Like Pain" 2-U-41 "Say It..." 2-R-43 "Your Face Has Been Gutted" 2-R-BB1 "Go Now" 3-U-5 "Dick, You're Fired!" 3-R-9 "Targeting" 3-R-10 "Thermograph" 3-U-13 "You Are Under Arrest" 3-R-17 "In the Eyes" 3-U-25 "War Cry" 3-R-30 "Glitching" 3-U-35 "Liquid Rooter" 3-R-36 "No Fate" See Also *Card List by Type (Villain) *Card List *Card Types *Special Cards